Republican Spain
One or more subjects within this article are under rework. Republican Spain (Spanish: España Republicana), officially the 'Second Spanish Republic '(Spanish: Segunda República Española) is a country located on the Iberian Peninsula in southwestern Europe, it has control over archipelagos in the Atlantic Ocean, as well as several territories in Africa, and claims the Balearic Islands in the Mediterranean Sea. Currently headed by Niceto Alcalá-Zamora, President of Republican Spain and head of the Republican Left/Republican Union coalition. Republican Spain is bordered to the south by Monarchist Spain; to the east by Socialist Spain; to the north by Nationalist Spain; and to the west by Portugal. Important notice: This page contains lore relevant to the upcoming Spanish Civil War rework, and it may not reflect the current in-game setup that well. The ultimate goal, to eventually fully transpose the changes made to the lore in-game, still stands. This lore also may not be final, and some minor changes may occur. History Entering the 20th Century Three Carlist Wars, a failed Republic, controversial Restoration, and the loss of the last remnants of Spain’s colonial empire to the rising United States left the country to enter the 20th century in humiliation and profound socio-political division. The Great War During the Great War, Spain was a neutral country. Their neutrality, during this war, allowed them to become a supplier of material for both sides in the war. This again prompted an economic boom in the Kingdom of Spain. But when the war was over, the country experienced economic slowdown at the same time as the outbreak of the Spanish flu in Spain. This hit Spain particularly hard, and the country went into debt. Post-War Era The country’s decline would continue with the Rif war through the 1920s. This war, fought against the revolting berber Republic of the Rif in Spanish Morocco, would become a national embarrassment for Spain, and would not end before 1926 and 1927. Primo de Rivera The military discontent, the fear of anarchist terrorism or a proletarian revolution, and the rise of nationalist movements ultimately caused great agitation amongst the civilians and the military. In 1923, Spain would become a dictatorship under general Miguel Primo de Rivera. The fact that the king let this happen would make the left-wing and the centre of Spanish politics more and more against the monarchy. During the last part of the 1920s, the economic policies of Primo de Rivera was not much to help the country in the continued economic crisis, and would end with an economic recession in 1929. In 1930, Miguel Primo de Rivera resigned as prime minister. The Second Republic The military officers that took over as prime ministers and the king would not be able to save the kingdom. In 1931, the Second Spanish Republic was declared. The years after the new republic was declared would see many attempted coups, trying to remove the republican rule. This republic was mostly dominated by the socialists and the republicans, with conservatives and monarchists only making up a minority in the Cortes. It looked like the Republic would live and prosper. But in the Christmas season of 1935, after many coup attempts from conservative generals, this attempt would light the fire of civil war. Republican Spain in 1936 At the start of 1936, the Second Spanish Republic fights for its survival against the other 3 factions. Republicans supporters want to keep the current government and improve the republican system. The Republicans are the least divided, with their faction dominated by republican parties. They are in a temporary truce with the Socialists; both recognizing the Nationalists and the Monarchists as bigger threats. Category:Countries Category:European countries